


Conference Room C

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Ten minutes until their mission debriefing with Soldier76 and Winston, and Jesse gets the bright idea to take his boyfriend over the table in the conference room.





	Conference Room C

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr who wanted Hanzo being fucked over a table by McCree.  
> My tumblr is madam-mess

Hanzo had been a bit surprised when Jesse suggested heading to their mission debriefing early. The cowboy was never early to anything, which should have tipped Hanzo off that something was up. They arrive at conference room C almost ten minutes before Jesse said they were supposed to meet Winston and Commander Morrison. Hanzo moved to take a seat but immediately finds himself being pushed down and bent over the table.

“McCree,” He says sternly, palms flat against the wooden surface of the table. He tries to push up but the larger man behind him puts just enough pressure on the back of his neck to keep him still. He knows that he should be annoyed by this but when he feels Jesse’s hips press against his ass he actually has to bite back a groan. “We don’t have time for this-”

“Yes we do, darlin’,” the cowboy says with a grin, staring down at the sight before him, “Made sure of it just for you.” Hanzo is absolutely gorgeous like this, bent over the table with his ass up and face down. They had managed to shower right after returning from their missions and the archer’s hair was still slightly damp. “Tell me this is what you want,” Jesse was with a small smile, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s bare shoulder softly.

Hanzo knows that he should tell Jesse no. None of the other agents knew about their relationship besides Genji, who had promised to keep is a secret. Now they would be chancing Jack and Winston finding out in the most embarrassing way imaginable. Hanzo is strong enough to escape McCree’s hold. They both know that if the archer wanted to pull away it would be an easy task. Any sense of responsibility falls away once he feels the hard member rolling against his ass.

“Be quick.”

Jesse grins happily at the permission being given to him. He wastes no time in pushing Hanzo’s pants down just enough to have access to his ass, before reaching into his own pocket for a container of lube.

The cowboy planned this.

* * *

 

Hanzo grits his teeth, trying to stay silent as McCree takes him from behind. His thighs are shaking from trying to keep purchase on the ground. At a particularly hard thrust, he can not help but groan out. “There. Oh- Jesse.”

The sharpshooter grins at the name escaping his boyfriend’s lips. Despite having been together for a couple of months, Hanzo hardly ever called him by his first name. “There you go, Han,” he pants out quietly, gripping the archer’s pale hips tightly in both of his hands, “Say my name.”

Hanzo stays silent, not wanting to indulge his lover. If anyone in the hall heard them, it would surely be embarrassing for them both. He tries to stay silent but when the larger man stops moving altogether, Hanzo cannot help but let out a huff of annoyance. “Jesse, Pleas-”

Before he could even get the word out, he feels a strike against his prostate, causing him to let out another whimper of the man’s name. It is not long until the cowboy has him whining and moaning out his name with every movement. “Jesse,” he whispers with a quiet, desperate moan, “Jesse, oh god, Jesse, please. Jesse, I’m coming.”

As the older man clenches around his member he pulls out, moving his flesh hand to catch his come, not wanting to make a mess of the archer here. He groans softly, staring at the smaller man who lays against the dark wood of the table.

* * *

 

When Hanzo begins to come back to reality, his eyes widen at the sight of the clock on the wall. The meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago. He feels panic surge through him and he stands up dizzily, turning to see McCree, who has brought a handkerchief out to clean off his hand.

“Let’s go get you another shower, pumpkin,” he says softly, reaching out to rest his hand on Hanzo’s hip. He guides the shorter man away from the table so that he can kneel down and wipe Hanzo’s mess from the floor.

The archer looks at the clock again to make sure he was not mistaken, before looking to his boyfriend again in confusion. “I do not understand,” he says quietly. Their meeting was supposed to begin already, yet they had not been disturbed by the commander of Winston. Hanzo knew that they were in the right place. He hurries to pull his pants back up and make himself presentable but is a bit taken aback by the cowboy's laughter ringing out.

McCree shoves the soiled rag into his pocket, stepping closer to his boyfriend and grabbing Hanzo’s hips to pull him closer. “The meeting is tomorrow morning,” Jesse says with a chuckle and a brief kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “I told Winston I was exhausted from the mission so he rescheduled. Ya think I’d really chance anyone else seein’ ya like that? Bent over and beggin’ so pretty for me like-”

“Enough,” Hanzo says with a breathless laugh, cutting off the taller man by pulling him into a kiss.

The other man just smiles, rubbing small circles into the archer’s hips gently. “Come on, honey. Come spend the night with me.”


End file.
